Machine tools, especially computer numeric controlled (CNC) machine tools, allow the automated manufacture of items having very precise dimensions. However, to achieve these precise dimensions, all of the components of the tools themselves must adhere to very close tolerances. Any inaccuracies in the alignment of various machine tool parts relative to one another, or deviations from flatness, roundness or other desired conditions, can reduce the precision of the manufactured products. In addition, misalignment of a shaft or other tool part relative to the main axis of the machine can cause vibrations and noise, and increase wear and tear on the part, ultimately shortening the lifespan of the tool. For these reasons, it is imperative that machine tool operators be able to accurately measure any errors in alignment, known as “run-out”, and to reduce these errors to allowable levels.
Machine tool operators typically correct run-out by using an indicator, such as a dial indicator, to measure alignment errors at several circumferentially spaced apart locations on the shank of a tool. For instance, the operator may take measurements at 0°, 90°, 180°, 270°, and 360°, as indicated on the dial indicator. The operator then identifies the location of the greatest error, called the “high spot”, and taps at this spot using a hammer and a piece of soft metal alloy (i.e. brass, copper, or aluminum) or similar tools, until the error falls within the allowed range. This method is suitable for large-diameter machine tools, but it often causes breakage in tools having very small diameter shanks, especially when these tools are made of relatively brittle materials. The above and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.